Opposite Directions
by Shinju-Taitei
Summary: Think the Zeros are wonderful little hellions? Well, if so, read this, because any summary given is going to suck.
1. Switch 1

Disclaimer: If we owned anything we'd be on a beach down in Florida drinking a gin and tonic.

Summary: This was made in part because ShinjucAt decided to bribe me. A one time only set of Zero/Yuiko, Zero/ Yayoi drabbles. Can't believe I'm doing this.

* * *

#1- Home- The Secret Garden Soundtrack--

"Close your eyes and you can see it."

"See what?"

"Paradise."

The aqua haired Zero stared blankly at Yayoi for a minute or two. There was a reason he had agreed to go out with him, Youji was sure of it.

#2- Country-

Beyond the high rise of the tower made from silver metals and copper, Natsuo watched the sunrise, his one good eye reflecting the light.

Behind him, his newest partner was recording any findings on the body their chief Soubi had called in.

He had to hand it to her that she at least had her priorities strait.

#3- All Star-- Smash Mouth--

That little gesture that Youji made at Yayoi when he thought the grey tint haired male wasn't looking was, to say the very least, getting very annoying.

#4- Hanging by a moment-- Lifehouse--

Old candles, holding within, small flickering flames ready to be put out of their misery by the bed of wax under them. But, they would not be put out just yet. They were the only witnesses to Natsuo tucking Yuiko into bed.

#5- Run-Around-- Blues Traveler--

Harmonicas. Were there anything worse that you could pick up for ninety-nine cents?

Cat ears leaning back and human ears being protected by his hands, Youji made a mental note to never again think he could teach Yayoi to play a harmonica again.

Another broken note met the Zero's ears.

#6- Paris Holds the Key to Your Heart-- Anastasia soundtrack--

Blinking innocently, Yuiko tried very hard not to be intimidated by Natsuo. It was either they go to a gallery or go see a bunch of show girls strip-tease.

Regardless of being a woman, Yuiko, being Yuiko, chose the latter. It was Natsuo's turn anyway.

#7- As If-- Blaque--

"He's back again."

Looking from his current boyfriend and out the shop's window, Yayoi's eyes widened at seeing his previous, abusive, boyfriend. And he was looking for someone.

Not thinking entirely too clearly, Yayoi ducked under the table. If he was lucky one of the shelves might not be occupied.

While he did that, Youji was still looking out the window, a chilling look coming to his eyes.

"Want me to kick his ass for you?"

#8- Just What I Need-- Bring It On soundtrack--

Chewing on the interestingly sweet desert his little girlfriend had gotten him, Natsuo tried to figure out what he was eating.

Yuiko had said they were bon-bons, but he wasn't sure if that was entirely true. Bon-bons were thicker and stickier and-- God this was good!

#9- What's This-- The Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack--

"AAAAAHHHHH!!"

Standing above Youji, Yayoi asked repeatedly if the Zero sacrifice was alright. Youji, currently, could not answer. He had never thought that Yayoi would have the spine or the gall to even attempt to frighten him. And he had.

But, back to the present. Was Youji having a stroke?

#10- What Hurts the Most-- Rascal Flatts--

Under the bed covers, Natsuo tried to breath steady. Yuiko had been gone less than three hours, and already the brunet was missing her. If he was like this now, how would he react when she actually went over-seas for her job?

#11- I Write Sins, Not Trageties-- Panic at the Disco--

Wringing his hands, Yayoi walked through the church with careful strides. Didn't want to get his friends into a panic just because Yayoi thought that his husband-to-be wasn't going to show up.

#12- Blackbird-- The Beatles--

Holding the new baby in his hands, very aware that he was a father now, Natsuo placed the newborn atop it's mother, grabbing a shoelace to tie the cord.

This had been the scariest thing that he and Yuiko had ever gone through, and in a way, was probably the best thing.

#13- On My Way-- Phil Collins--

Camping had been a mistake. Yayoi had known this would be a disaster the second that he and Youji had gotten of the train, heavy backpacks and all.

"Come on, Yayoi! Get the lead out. It's only another mile and a half." The little deviant called back to the panting, near dead Yayoi, currently perched on a tree branch caught between two boulders.

#14- Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now- Cat's Don't Dance soundtrack--

"Natsuo-kun, this is so embarrassing! I'm sorry about this, really." Yuiko wept, truly sad that she and Natsuo were stuck outside the concert hall because at the moment, the pink haired female was trying to fix her dress that had been ripped practically in half thanks to some jerk on the bus.

Luckily for her, the eye-patch wearing Zero was rather good with ripped cloth, always carrying around a set of safety pins.

#15- Mother Earth and Father Time-- Charlotte's Web soundtrack--

School plays were totally pointless. At least in Youji's opinion, which was the most important opinion in the room. A room that he, Youji, currently occupied wearing some stupid dark green suit with Yayoi, who was wearing some sort of kimono from a hundred years ago that only women wore.

#16- Come On A My House-- Rosemary Clooney--

Decorating every available spot in the kitchen, Natsuo observed, was some sort of fruit.

Raspberry, apples, oranges, bananas, grapes, raisins, some kind of pink... oh, wait. That was his wife.

"Yuiko, what are you doing?"

"Trying to make Peachy Keen tarts." Yuiko answered, opening the fridge to show him the fruits of her labor. Like, every spot in the fridge was occupied by little pieces of heavenly bliss.

#17- Pastoral Symphony-- Fantasia soundtrack--

"Youji, please get down off the roof-- WAIT! No, not that way-- AAAAHHH!!"

Quick to avoid any sort of injury that could break his spinal cord in half, Yayoi jump from where he was previously standing to the closest area that Youji couldn't smash into.

Which happened to be a rose bush. Ouch.

#18- Paris is a Lonely Town-- Gay Purr-ee soundtrack--

The sky above Yuiko's head flashed with lightning, illuminating the rain that poured down on her as she walked through the empty streets. Her entire form was soaked and she was starting to shake from the cold, but she didn't really notice. She had to keep her mind on the street signs she passed. Youji had said over the phone that Natsuo was at Tokyo emergency hospital on Odaiba street.

#19- Consider This-- Anna Nalick--

Hands that had never actually felt anything, were suddenly roaming over the surface of something soft and light and _warm._Youji traced lightly over Yayoi's abdoman with the very tips of his fingers, enjoying the sounds that came from the other male in the process.

#20- Eye 2 Eye-- Goofy Movie soundtrack--

Listening to the steady heartbeat of his little pink haired female, Natsuo considered waking her up, her heart always had an extra thump when she was awake which in some ways made her seem more alive.

But, then, Yuiko was in REM sleep. Waking her up now would be kinda pointless and rude and _mean_...

Sheesh, since when did he care about the comforts of others?

#21- He's a Tramp-- Peggy Lee--

Removing his glasses from his nose, Yayoi took his handkerchief out, wiping them clean.

However, with putting them back on his nose, he found that his sight was not failing him, Youji was indeed dancing on top of a table, slowly stripping off what little clothing he had on already.

#22- Perfect Isn't Easy-- Bette Middler--

"Natsuo-kun, I really don't think you need to wear this." Yuiko told the brunette, observing him as he continued to apply _her_lip balm and skin moisturizer.

"But it tastes good." Natsuo whined. And it was true, the strawberry lip balm was delicious and carried no threat of poisoning him.

#23- Taking Chances-- Celine Dion--

"You are crazy if you think I'm doing this." Youji told Yayoi point-blank, voice totally deadpan.

Yayoi then proceeded to make a face that was similar to a kicked puppy, out in the rain, in the middle of winter.

"But, Youji, you promised!"

"I don't care! I'm not getting my nails painted by some high school dead head who can't be more than fifteen!" The Zero exclaimed, running far from the salon, Yayoi in hand.

#24- Oh, How I Wish I Was There-- Rodney Dangerfield--

Slot machines, strippers, show girls, money, alcohol. Las Vegas. Natsuo had dreamed of going there since he and Youji had read a paper about it at the academy. And he was finally there.

But, he felt kind of... empty. Thoughts of home suddenly crossed his mind. Corn, chickens, cows, barns, twenty five cent soda, fresh air. Yuiko.

"I got to get out of here!" Natsuo suddenly exclaimed, grabbing his luggage and heading for the airport.

#25- Far Longer than Forever-- Liz Callaway and Howard McGillian--

Starlight Express. For once, Youji was doing something romantic for Yayoi and was doing it well. That was hard to do. Yayoi had known the Zero since they were twelve and this was the first time he had done anything remotely romantic.

And perhaps, Yayoi could get used to it.

* * *

Okay, this is the first set. Tell us what you think. Did it suck, was it worht reading, is Shinju crazy for thinking these could work?

Tell us, please.


	2. Switch 2

Disclaimer: If we owned anything we'd be on a beach down in Florida drinking a gin and tonic.

Summary:This is the up-date to the set of drabbles that now crosses the Zeros and Yayoi and Yuiko. Nobody has reviewed but, OH WELL.

* * *

#26- Savin' Me-- Nickleback--

Prison was a bitch. No way was Youji going to deny that. But, at least he'd been there long enough not to get pegged _as _the bitch. Then it would have really been a lousy six months. And all for bashing Yuiko's ex-boyfriend's abusive scull against a brick wall.

Oh, well. Now he was semi-free and on community 'soap'. And tonight he was looking forward to see that surprised look on Yuiko's face when he dropped by tonight with the stuffed pink bunny he had gotten her.

* * *

#27- Drops of Jupiter-- Train--

"What the hell is this?!"

Looking up from his study guide, Yayoi raised a brow as he observed Natsuo spitting the sip of whatever he was drinking from his lips. He looked more or less annoyed as Yayoi simply stared at the coffee cup the brunette continued to hold in front of him.

"That's the soy latte you asked to try out, remember?" Yayoi answered, pointing to the inscription at the side of the cup that said just as much.

* * *

#28- Jeepers Creepers--

"Is this your idea of a little adventure?"

Turning from the rat he had been staring at, Natsuo looked back to Yayoi as he followed the Zero through the empty sewers, clutching at his flashlight as he, himself caught sight of the over-sized rodent.

"This isn't a little adventure," Natsuo explained, "This is my job. One of the pipes is clogged and three blocks of apartment complexes aren't getting any water. Did we not have this conversation in the car?"

"Yes, we did. But," Yayoi paused a moment to shimmy around the rat, "There's no reason for _me_ to be here."

"What, you mean besides making me want to get this over with so I can screw your brains out?"

"Yeah."

"... Give me a minute. I'll think of a reason."

* * *

#29- Iris-- Goo Goo Dolls--

"I don't want to go home right now." Yuiko mumbled, still holding Youji's hand like an iron vice, an iron vice covered in velvet skin.

Sighing, Youji considered. His clothes were already drenched in rain so there wasn't much hurry.

Returning to his spot next to the pink-head, the Zero sacrifice wrapped an arm around the smaller being, both shivering.

In the back of his mind, Youji hoped that Soubi would get back soon, so he could unlock the door and let the two soaked individuals in.

* * *

#30- We Will Rock You-- Queen--

The mud in Yayoi's ears would hopefully be gone with a couple hot showers. The blood from the ass-hole he had punched might not disappear as easily though.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you?" Natsuo asked from the door.

"I'm not talking to you right now."

"But, your lips are moving and words are coming out."

Spinning around on his heel, the little prep poked Natsuo in the chest hard, "You, mister are in big trouble!"

"Why?"

"You in-sighted a riot!"

"True," Natsuo agreed, moving into the kitchen, looking through the fridge for his fried chicken, "However, I didn't actually punch anyone."

The Zero fighter didn't even have to turn around to catch the orange Yayoi had directed at his head.

* * *

#31- Like Toy Soldiers-- Eminen--

Holding his breath, Youji dove down and under the ice cold water, eyes searching careful for Yuiko's medication. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!

He had been the one to say that he could take care of her purse and all the things held within. But, after only one hour he had not only managed to loose her nail-polish, her eye-liner and that spray that she applied to her legs that made them look really sexy, (he actually regretted loosing that. 50.00's, _whoo_), but now he had gone and lost her little blue pills for the stomach ulcer that had formed in her thanks to three weeks of stress at that law office.

Her Little Toy Soldier he called himself...

* * *

#32- Tell Him-- Vonda Shepard--

Holding the brunette backwards, Yayoi let the stuck-up, misanthropic farts of the law office he worked at gawk. At the moment this was all about Natsuo and him. The moment their lips locked, he could care less of the gossip that would spread after this. The possibility of him getting fired because of this didn't even register. This was Yayoi's personal way of saying I love you.

Besides, Natsuo always hated it when he said it in sign language.

* * *

#33- Ask the Lonely-- Vonda Shepard--

"Are you okay?"

Lifting his head from where it had been positioned between his two hands, the Zero sacrifice looked up into a pair of worried green eyes.

"Oh, hey Pinky." Youji greeted with a faux smile.

Ignoring the rude nick-name, the naive female offered out one of the chocolates from her Queen Anne's retail store box, "Don't be sad. I'm sure Natsuo will come around once he thinks you've suffered enough."

"How long do you think that will be?" He asked, taking the offered treat.

"Depending on how similar you two are, it might take a while."

* * *

#34- Charmed Life-- Leigh Nash--

"Oh, the beauty of a charmed life."

Rolling his eyes, Natsuo continued to lead Yayoi up the steps of their new villa. Of course, the only reason that Natsuo called it theirs, was because he could never afford it on his own and nobody else, including Nagisa-sensei, Ritsu-sensei, Soubi-san, etc. had wanted to go into the hassle with him.

That's what he loved about Yayoi. He could be talked into anything if there was wine, a good story and re-sale value involved.

* * *

#35- Let the Bodies Hit the Floor-- Drowning Pool--

Hiding between the lockers of the boys locker rooms in Goura, Yuiko tried to control her breathing. Ritsuka, Soubi and the Zero's needed a certain microchip from Ritsu's computer. Fine. They needed somebody Ritsu didn't know to snatch it from his computer. Fine. Had Yuiko agreed to this? Yes.

Stupid descision, but stupid was probably her middle name.

Her ears flickering, the pink head deemed it safe to move out. Besides, who's ever locker she was in really wasn't the best to breath in.

Skittering across the floor, she was almost to the door handle when in started jiggling.

Two seconds later, some males who were a couple years her senior piled in, removing their clothing, and Yuiko was under one of the sink cabinets.

Youji was so buying her ice cream after this!

* * *

#36- Fully Alive-- Flyleaf--

Holding slit and bleeding wrists, Yayoi screamed for somebody to calls an ambulance as Natsuo was beginning to fade in unconsciousness. Why he ad chosen to do this was anyone's guess, but Yayoi had a hunch.

Grabbing the thick grey towel from the metal rod above the shower, shifting the shower curtain, the non-fighter, non-sacrifice that adored Natsuo wrapped the brunette's bleeding wrists. Tight and secure. Just like they had learned in nurses training.

If Yayoi's hunch was right, he would be visiting Nagisa later tonight.

* * *

#37- Someone to Die For-- Jimmy Gnecco--

Swaying with the wind's gentle push, Youji's fingers traced the chains of the swing he currently resided on, counting each twine and loop. Boy, when they made him stupid, they made him really stupid.

A girl of good character had decided to make friends with him for no other reaso0n than being friendly and what did he do? He blew her off! Like those ass-holes back at the night club he worked at, with those horse teeth and inexpensive designer jackets...

He stomped his feet against the ground, not hearing the nimble, light footsteps behind him in all his misery.

* * *

#38- Strawberry Wine-- Deanna Carter--

"Well, would you look at that. Not five seconds in this forgotten shit-hole, and I step in horse apples." Yayoi called to Natsuo, sarcasm dripping from his lips in heavy waves as the brunette's ears and tail shifted down. Shame or annoyance? Yayoi wasn't sure.

Turning to his not-so-happy boyfriend, Natsuo put on a pouty face, giving Yayoi the same look he had in the car that said, "I'm sorry, but deal with this for me if you want sex tonight."

* * *

#39- High Hopes-- Pink Floyd--

Flying. That's what Youji and Yuiko were doing. Flying in their piece of shit car as Ritsu and Nagisa followed them in a car just as shitty, but with a lot less on it.

How fast were they flying? At a grand total of eighty-five miles, whereas Ritsu and Nagisa were almost at ninety.

"Would this be a bad time to say I told you so?" Yuiko asked, steering the car while Youji shot his new gun, pointing at the other car's tires.

"This isn't the worst time it could be, but, yes, it IS a bad time." Youji said, reloading as they sped through a puddle, grass and dirt flying up with the water.

* * *

#40- Lightning crashes-- Live--

A roll of thunder chased the wind as Yayoi lifted his aching skull from his pillow. No more rain, please, his nerves couldn't take much more of this. How many months did Natsuo say it rained here? Was eternity in his wording?!

Finding that sleep would never come to him in the state the weather was in, the mixed-colored male lifted his glasses from his night table and moved from the warm bed, into the kitchen.

Maybe he could get Natsuo away from his cutting of the apples and have sex with him...

* * *

#41- You can Leave Your Hat On-- Tommy Jones--

"Youji?"

The Zero did not respond, still interested in the probable perverted dream he was having, legs strewn over the couch and left arm hanging off of the couch.

The cute detective-esque hat still perched on his hat from stripping last night.

Yuiko decided to give up at this point. She didn't have the heart to wake him when he looked so comfortable. Besides, in a half of an hour, their breakfast would be brought up from room service and she could dowse him in ice cold water.

* * *

#42-Until We Meet Again-- Barrage--

Walking up the street the brunette of the Zeros considered what he should get Yayoi for St. White's Day. Yayoi had gotten him French chocolate. The really good stuff that costs way too much at the super market, but was totally worth it.

What should Natsuo get ol' Grey Tips?

Pausing in his thoughts, Natsuo looked into the window of a floral shop, spying an abundance of red roses and baby breath.

Hmmm...

* * *

#43- One Week-- Barenaked Ladies--

"I like sushi. It never touches a frying pan."

Looking up from the gourmet meal they had foregone for take-out, Yuiko gave him what was supposed to look like a death glare, but turned into just an overdone pout.

Youji ignored this, cramming the crab and spice sushi down his throat in an attempt to stop any form of name calling. He loved Yuiko's cooking, just not five nights in a row. Even if she was trying to apologize for accidentally tripping him, resulting in him getting a rug burn to his face.

* * *

#44- Staring At the Sun-- Offspring--

"You know, staring at the sun for that long can cause blindness, right?"

"Can't be as dangerous as looking at you right now."

"Why? I haven't started harping--"

"Yet."

Yayoi stuck his tongue out of his mouth, not much caring how juvenile a move that was, it felt right to do at the moment. Besides, Natsuo's back was turned.

Bringing his tongue back into it's home, Yayoi continued to pull little shards of glass out of right arm from the plate the Zero had broken while fooling around with Youji and Ritsuka.

Yayoi's glass china plate.

Natsuo was right, Yayoi would harp on this in the very near future.

* * *

#45- My Heart Will Go On-- Celine Dion--

"Okay, she's really skinny and her hair in beautiful." Yuiko hinted, holding the Taboo card as Youji gave her a blank look.

"That's every woman who ever performed. Give me another hint."

Yuiko put her finger to her lips, sweat building on her brow as Ritsuka's timer clicked away.

"Ooh! Here's the hint: If she misses her next meal, her heart won't go on."

"Celine Dion!" Youji cried, bringing his hand to his chest in mock salute.

The timer dinged, Soubi and Ritsuka looking bored as they danced in victory for a moment or two.

* * *

#46- You'll be In My Heart-- Phil Collins--

Moving his hand across his boyfriend's face, Natsuo tried his best at the whole comforting thing. Youji was right, this was really hard. What, with the sobbing and the water in the eyes and the translations of clogged noses and vocal chords. Yuck.

But, Yayoi had a good reason for being upset, so would be really stupid if the Zero said anything.

Right now, holding him against his chest seemed like the best plan, so he did. Just holding Yayoi, and cursing how crying can be contagious.

* * *

#47- This Kiss-- Faith Hill--

"And Cinderella said to Snow White, "How does love go so off course? All I wanted was a white knight with a good heart, soft touch, fast horse." Both ladies sighed..." Yuiko read aloud to chibi sized Natsuo, Yayoi and Ritsuka as Youji went through that spell book he had gotten from Nagisa.

Hopefully he could find the reversal spell before Soubi or Kio got home and stomped him like a bug.

* * *

#48- Just Can't Last-- Natalie Merchant--

"They can't abuse you like this! I... I won't let them."

Natsuo grinned like an idiot at the utterance of those hesitant words from Yayoi's mouth. His boyfriend really did care about him! Wow... Natsuo was sure he'd be a lot happier about this if his ribs weren't playing hide and seek inside his stomach. Really.

But, right now he was happy to see the pain medication Yayoi carried with him at all times.

* * *

#49- Rockstar-- Nickleback--

"Tell me what you want." Natsuo said, purring as Yayoi rubbed against him. The wall of the shower helping quite a bit.

"I want to join the Mile High club at thirty-seven thousand feet." Yayoi replied, removing the brunette's belt, turning the water to scalding hot with his other hand.

Natsuo chuckled. This was unexpected. He had wondered why Yayoi had spent so much money just to rent a jet for the weekend. It all made sense now.

Helping Yayoi with his own clothes, Natsuo ignored the slippage that the shower floor caused and focused on Yayoi's lips and tongue...

* * *

#50- Vals Opus 69 number 2 (O.P. Post 14)-- The Others soundtrack--

Under a sycamore grove, sleeping among the leaves that had long since summer been long dead, Yuiko could be seen in the half light of morning with Youji, asleep in his arms.

Fingers lightly weaving in, out and about Yuiko's loosened braids, Youji watched as the sun crept over the horizon, the birds above their heads just waking up, annoyed as the light touched their eyes, in an original display of annoyance. What may have sounded like music to some, simply sounded, at least to Youji, like animalistic cussing.

It would be quite amusing if they didn't awaken his girlfriend. He didn't need sleep for a good four hours, but, he wanted to give her as much rest, relief from the night before, as he possibly could.

She had done good by him, and now it was his turn.

Ignoring the birds cussing in the form of irritating twittering, Youji went back to fiddling with pink strands of lavender scented hair, lightly;y tugging on knots.

* * *

Perhaps not the best fic on the Loveless site, but better than nothing. At least it takes up space, if nothing else.


End file.
